Street Fighter 3:Fight For the Future
by Lo-Drew
Summary: All fighters are gathered to the third World Warrior Tournament, but the host however, plans to rule the world. How will the fighters react when they find out they have been trapped in Gill's web?
1. Prologue

I don't own the Street Fighters characters. I only own the OC's though. So, this is basically how I would have done with the Street Fighter 3 saga. Enjoy!

Prologue: Five years after M. Bison's death, the world experience peace and harmony. But lately, a messiah of sorts named Gill has his sights on world domination. The only problem is that Gill's brother Urien also seeks the same thing and to take over his brother's cult like cartel named Illuminati. These two evil brothers are on a collision course, putting the world in grave danger. To counter his brother's ambition, Gill creates Nerco, a stretching cyborg who was promised a better life if he does Gill's bidding. So, Gill host the World Warrior Tournament in hopes of luring his brother as well as find more "chosen ones".

Next will be the characters' bios!


	2. Bios

I don't own the SF characters, just the OC's! These are the bios so enjoy!

**Alex**  
Height: 6'6"  
Weight: 295 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Mixed martial arts (professional wrestling mixed with kickboxing)  
Nationality: American  
Age: 25  
Occupation: Street Fighter  
Hobbies:, Street Fighter, Hustling, spending time with his sister  
Likes: His deceased guardian Tom, his sister Wendy, a pendant from Wendy  
Dislikes: Gill, losers, yogurt

Voice Actor: Patrick Galligan (actually actor)

Features: He has long blonde hair and wears green overalls as pants (straps down), combat boots, green fighting gloves, and a wide red headband. He also has a scar on both of his shoulders where his overall straps should be and red marks under his eyes, possibly facepaint.

_Bio: _

Alex is from Brooklyn, New York. A man who seeks streets fights all around town, Alex has made his name known when it comes to hustling or just street fighting. Although gruff and rude, he shows his softer side around his legal guardian Tom and younger sister Wendy. One day, Tom was killed in a fight against a "man who controls the elements of fire and ice". Enraged and furious, Alex increased his street fighting and hustling. Now being the legal guardian of Wendy, Alex needed cash in order to pay their rent. Soon, Alex became depressed

Alex's depression show showed its ugly head as he became more violent and ruthless like he had to fight to survive. With the landlord giving Alex one more month to pay or he would be evicted, Alex became to gamble and fight for money. After numerous arrests, Alex was put on probation for six months. However, Alex didn't comply with these restrictions.

Alex researches the man who killed Tom and is unable to find out. Luckily, the third World Warrior Tournament is announced and the prize money is $1,000,000. Needing the cash and presuming this man who killed Tom is the host, Alex enters the tournament despite breaking serious law rules!

**Ryu**  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 150 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Anasatsuken  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 32  
Occupation: Street Fighter  
Hobbies: Training, Hitchhiking, Street Fighting,  
Likes: Ken, Martial Arts, Grapes, fighting  
Dislikes: Disrespect, Materialistic people, evil, Akuma

Voice Actress: Katsuji Mori

Features: He his length black hair, brown eyes, a long, red headband; a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, bare feet, and a black belt.

_Bio: _

The man, the myth, the legend. This phase fits Ryu's status in the fighting world. The "Wandering Warrior", the "Rising Dragon" is what the fans dub him. All the accolades, winning the first and second World Warrior Tournament means nothing to Ryu. He has his sights on much bigger things as he walks on the endless road to be a master. One day while training, he received an invitation to compete in the third World Warrior Tournament. Ryu enters and hopes that Ken enters as well. However, he is unaware that the host of this tournament has evil plans for him. Once again, Ryu's never-ending journey encounters evil. But will Ryu overcome this new wave?

**Ken Masters**  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 160 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Anasatsuken  
Nationality: American and part Japanese since his mother is part Japanese  
Age: 29  
Occupation: Street Fighter, husband of Eliza and father of Mel, Sensei  
Hobbies: skateboarding, training Mel and Sean  
Likes: Eliza, Mel, Ryu, pasta  
Dislikes: Akuma, nerds

Voice Actor: Jouji Shibue 

Features: Ken has brown sparring gloves, bright red karate gi with the arms ripped off and blonde hair

_Bio:_

Another legend in the fighting world, Ken Masters is the rival and best friend of Ryu. He prides himself as a fighter to finally defeat Ryu in a fight, which he is unable to do. While training, he encounter a Brazilian teenager named Sean. Sean begged and begged to be Ken's pupil, which he agreed too. Ken continues to train and send time with Eliza until he receives a chance to be in the third World Warrior tourney, him and Sean enter the tournament. For Ken, it's a chance to finally have his awaited rematch with Ryu.

**Urien**  
Height: 6'11"  
Weight: 745 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Unknown  
Nationality: Unknown  
Age: Unknown(around the age of fourty)  
Occupation: Leader of an underground cult-like company  
Hobbies: None  
Likes: Power  
Dislikes: his brother Gill, weak people

Voice Actor: Lawrence Bayne 

Features Urien (like Gill, his brother) is dressed like an ancient Greek Olympic athlete, wearing only a white loin cloth, although he is shown lighter-skinned and wearing business attire during the character introduction that precedes every match in; his clothes shred and fly off, his skin darkens to a bronze complexion, and his hair turns from blond to metallic white before beginning his fight.

_Bio:_

Urien, the envious brother of Gill. Even as kids, Gill considered himself superior to Urien, which made him bitter. Later in life, Urien was unsuccessful in gaining control of the Illuminati as Gill became the CEO. This infused Urien with bitterness and hatred for his older brother and soon made his goal to kill his brother, take over Illuminati and then fulfill his goal of world domination. Urien secretly formed his cult-like company similar to Gill's and positions himself to overtake Gill. The third World Warrior Tournament is announced and Urien sports a sinister smirk on his face. Seeing this as a golden chance to kill Gill ever though knowing he is luring him, Urien recklessly enters the fray!

**Yun**  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 126 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Innovative Kung-Fu  
Nationality: Chinese  
Age: 20  
Occupation: Street Fighter  
Hobbies: Sparring with his brother, skateboarding  
Likes: skateboarding, his brother, his girlfriend  
Dislikes: Easy opponents

Voice Actress: Kentaro Ito

Features: He wears a blue baseball cap with a yellow visor, a sleeveless white kung fu shirt, yellow wristbands, and black pants and sneakers

_Bio: _

_The older and flashier of the two Lee brothers, Yun enjoys life. Yun and Yang are two of the best fighters in China and their Kung-Fu moves are innovated. Bored with beating his fellow Street Fighters, Yun traveled to Japan and faced legendary Ryu. Although defeated, Ryu told Yun to keep fighting and training. Now, with the World Warrior III Tournament announced, Yun plans to have his rematch with Ryu to see how far he's grown. But, before that, it appears that Yun has to settle a sibling rematch with Yang!_

**Yang**  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 145 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Innovative Kung-Fu  
Nationality: Chinese  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Street Fighter, waiter  
Hobbies: Sparring with his brother  
Likes: family, his hair  
Dislikes: his loss to Yun

Voice Actor: Masakazu Suzuki

Features: He looks similar to Yun except no cap, short, straight brown hair, sleeveless red kung fu shirt,

_Bio:_

Yang is the youngster out of him and Yun. Although his brother is flashy, Yang is conceited and his pride was shaken when he lost to Yun. Ever since that day, Yang has trained for their rematch. But, he and his brother are two of China's best fighters, winning many tournaments. When he found out that Yun entered the WWTIII, Yang immediately joined also. Yang has his sights on a rematch!

**Takacshi Sakoda**  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 150 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Advanced Sakoda Style Fighting Karate  
Age: 22  
Nationality: Japanese  
Occupation: Heir of the Sakoda Clan  
Hobbies: Training,  
Likes: The teachings of the Sakoda Clan, his family  
Dislikes: evil, greed,

Voice Actor: Tsunehito Maruo(voice of Duo Lon from King of Fighters)

Features: Looks like Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop just that his hair is longer and has black hair red streaks in. Also, his body is built like Ryu's. He wears a traditional black karate gi with a green dragon symbol on his back and steel blue eyes.

Bio:

Takacshi Sakoda, the heir of the famous Sakoda clan in Japan. Their martial art is unique as it combines kenpo, some elements of Anasatsuken, and Jeet Kune Do. Takachsi takes his duty to extreme lengths, thus shunning everything else to be the very best Sakoda every. He was taught to defeat evil threats and restore peace into the world. Well, he got the chance one day as Urien ambushed the Sakoda clan due to them turning down the idea of being allies of him. Despite his effort, Sakoda was fatally injured, but thanks to his clan's powers, he stayed alive. Many elderly were injured and soon, Takacshi made it his mission to find more about the attacker. After spying and observing, Takacshi revealed that Urien seeks to defeat a greater evil, threat evil being his brother. Sakoda soon joins the World Warrior Tournament to stop the evil brothers!

**Necro**  
Height: 6'6" (Variable)  
Weight: 434 lbs(Variable)  
Fighting Style: Unknown probably Pure Instinct along with given powers  
Nationality: Russian  
Age: Unknown (estimated age 35)  
Occupation: First G-Project of Gill, soldier of Illuminati  
Hobbies: Executing missions for Gill  
Likes: Gill  
Dislikes: Urien

Voice Actor: Lawrence Bayne

Features: His has bald hair. His arms are long and appear to appeal the looks of a mutant.

_Bio: _

Necro, a man who was promised a better life. His past is tragic as his mother and father left him, claiming that they didn't want to raise him. So, his early childhood saw Nerco lonely and misunderstood. These are the memories he doesn't want to remember. Nerco soon grew an aggressive attitude and soon, started attacking anyone at sight. He did this until he became an adult.

However, he met Gill for the first time and attacked him. Gill didn't want a fight and insisted that he could help Necro. All he had to do was to follow him and join Illuminati. Necro stated that if Gill granted him power, he would gladly join.

Gill soon escorted Nerco to Illuminati and saw a chamber. The former stated that he will receive power if he enters the chamber, which the latter did. After a month of the experiment, Necro emerged a new man. Now with silver like armor, purple pants, electric powers, and the ability to stench his limbs, for the first time in his life, his self hatred was now jovial. And since that day, Nerco has been loyal to Gill and vice versa.

As the third World Warrior Tournament was announced, Gill assigned Nerco to take his place with a precise mission. First, he must calculate the data of the fighters to help Gill find his "chosen ones" and the other one was to terminate Gill's kid brother Urien. With these missions over his head, Nerco enters the fray!

**Sean Matsuda**  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 150 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Anasatsuken (taught by Ken)  
Nationality: Brazilian (his grandfather is Japanese)  
Age: 19  
Occupation: Street Fighter  
Hobbies: playing Basketball, training with Ken and the latter's son Mel  
Likes: Ken, Ryu, Basketball,  
Dislikes: losing, being like Dan Hibiki

Voice Actor: Isshin Chiba

Features: Sean has short brown hair. He wears a traditional yellow gi, with red sparring gloves.

_Bio: _

Sean, the Brazilian with Martial Arts skills. Along with that, he is a keen basketball player. One day while watching the second World Warrior Tournament at the age of 13, he saw Ken Masters. Impressed, he instantly grew a fan for him and was hell-bent to make him his sensei.

At the age of 18, Sean sought off to America to find him. He searched high and low, through hill and valley until he finally found what he wanted to seek. Jovial, he asked Ken to become his mentor, but, the latter declined. However, for one year straight, the Brazilian begged and begged and begged to become Ken's pupil. Annoyed, Ken finally agreed and taught he a few moves.

Sean then officially moved to the United States as he trained with Ken day in and day out. His constantly wish to learn moves such as the Hadouken annoyed Ken until one day he had enough. Masters told him to never speak to him again until he defeats Ryu (in reality, he wanted to send more time with Eliza and gave Sean an "impossible" mission to complete.) But, Sean bought into it and began his quest to fighting Ryu. When word about the third WW Tournament reached his ears, Sean joined thinking that Ryu would be in also.

"Master, I won't disappoint you for I will defeat him," he stated.

**Ibuki**  
Height: 5'1"  
Weight: 120 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Ninjutsu  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Kunochi, ninja, college student  
Hobbies: Shopping,  
Likes: boys, her pet raccoons  
Dislikes: Exams

Voice Actress: Yuri Amano

Features: She is slim and athletic, her black hair held tightly back in a topknot that drops behind her well beneath her waist. Ibuki's outfit is a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages wrapped around her shins, ankles and instep.

_Bio:_

At the tender age of five, Ibuki was trained to become a ninja in the arts of Ninjutsu. Her clan is a group of ninjas fighting to reserve peace to the world. Ibuki is the first female Kunochi to be the heiress, a honor Ibuki doesn't look forward to. As days go by, her boredom increases. Schoolwork plus training put a strain to her as she wanted to shop like other girls.

However, the elders of her village whispered in her ear the name Illuminati. They warned her that a man was gathering information and using that to make something called the "G-project", the same project that gave Nerco his powers. As she heard about this time in and time out, Ibuki put the pieces together. A man was trying to using this "G-file Project" to jumpstart his evil reign.

With the Third World Warrior Tournament approaching, she figured that she could capture the "G-file" before they come to reality. And with that in her head, Ibuki soon joins the tournament.

**Trinity**  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 125 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Pure instinct and weaponry  
Nationality: Australian/Japanese  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Soldier to Gill and Illuminati, mercenary and spy  
Hobbies: Executing her missions, collecting weapons  
Likes: Illuminati especially Zyon Nakamura(hint hint)  
Dislikes: peace,

Voice Actress: Masae Yumi (voice of Leona from King of Fighters series)

Features: She looks similar to Leona except her hair is black with white streaks; she wears a black hoodie and black shorts. Her face has a scar on her chin, but still looks attractive.

_Bio: _

Trinity, the second person to join Illuminati. She is a mercenary who kills her opponents for money. There are hardly any female traits in her as she hates peace. This reflects on her childhood as she witnessed her father assaulting her mother numerous times. When she was ten, she killed her father after she almost killed her mother. From that moment, Trinity began to hate. Her mother became concerned for her well being, but, when the police arrested her for Trinity's murder, she was taken to prison for a lengthy time.

Trinity found herself bounced from foster home to foster home, developing more hatred. After becoming an adult, she grew fond of weapons and became a mercenary. Her acts soon made her a criminal. She was bore of this life until Gill approached her about becoming a member of Illuminati. She accepted and was soon paired with the carefree Zyon Nakamura. Although different personalities, they soon bonded and Trinity considers him the only friend she has.

The third World Warrior Tournament was announced and Nerco, Zyon and Trinity were assigned to compete. Gill gave her the task to capture "the man who walks on the warrior's path." She gladly accepts and set her sights on her new target!

**Zyon Nakamura**  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 180 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Innovative Brawling  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Soldier to Gill and Illuminati,  
Hobbies: talking to girls, collecting spikes and knives, partying, spending time with parents  
Likes: Illuminati especially Trinity(hint hint), his powers, spending time with parents  
Dislikes: Gill's orders, police,

Voice Actor: Kōji Ishii (voice actor of Yamazaki from Fatal Fury)

Features: Zyon has long black hair, but above his forehead it is blonde. He wears a black t-shirt with short sleeves and black pants. He keeps his hair in a ponytail and has a graphic of white flames on his pants.

Bio:

Zyon Nakamura, a member of Illuminati. While the rest of his subordinates conduct a serious, Zyon is flashy, cocky, womanizer. However, at random times, Zyon suffers from bipolar disorder, which forces his mind and body to enter an evil state and his eyes turn blood red. He does things his way, which Gill tolerates. He does what every young adult does, party and flirt with woman. His father was a legendary fighter, which Zyon plans to surpass. With his unique brawling skills and the ability to wield a long pencil size spike, he enjoyed his street fighting days. Two years ago, Gill offered him a spot in Illuminati. Zyon, however, stated that he would only join if he defeats him. Gill easily defeated him and Zyon was forced to join.

From there, he was paired with the mysterious Trinity, who Zyon has taken a romantic in her. When he laid his eyes on Nerco, he demanded that he received powers last Nerco. Gill granted this and after a month of experimenting, Zyon received the power to fuse his fist with dark powerful ki, making his punches devastating. These powers led to him performing criminal acts, disappointing everything his father stood for. Although his loyalties are to Illuminati, Zyon continues his party like lifestyle and sometimes blow off missions from Gill just to take girls on dates. This annoys Gill.

But, Gill announced the WWTIII and Zyon were forced to join. His mission is to find Alex and bring him to Illuminati. Zyon accepts this mission and with a reckless, cocky smirk, he enters!

**Hikaru Nara**  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 145 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Muay Thai (taught from Adon), innovative kickboxing  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Student, Street Fighter  
Hobbies: Training, shopping, parkour  
Likes: her mentor Adon, sports, her pet cat Sakura

Dislikes: dirty boys

Voice Actor: Chie Nakamura

Features: She has short black spiky hair and sports a black and blue traditional Muay Thai shorts. On her upper body, she wears a black tanktop.

_Bio: _

Hikaru Nara, the apprentice of Adon. Unlike her mentor, she's respectful, cheerful and is never angered. Nara became Adon's mentor as her father is a friend of Adon and trusted him to help protect her. So, from the age of 9-16, Adon trained her day in and day out.

When she became seventeen, she learned everything she could from Adon and began her journey as a Street Fighter. Her loose and quick Muay Thai led her to become the first female to win the Muay Thai Junoirweight Championship.

One day, Adon informed her about the third World Warrior Tournament and insisted that she join in order to see how far she has grown skill wise. She put her name on the entrance list like her master said. But, she remembers Adon mentioning a certain man with a red headband that defeated him in the first World Warrior Tournament and presumed that he would be there.

"I have to defeat this man. To avenge my master. I won't lose!"

**Oro**  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 123 lbs.  
Fighting Style Senjitsu  
Nationality: None (although from Japanese descent)  
Age: unknown (over seventy)  
Occupation: None  
Hobbies: Hanging out with the pets that enter his cave  
Likes: training, women, sleeping

Dislikes: cockiness

Voice Actor: Takashi Matsuyama

Features: Oro is bald and his skin takes the appeal of yellow. He wears a torn red shirt that covers his right arm and has red eyes.

_Bio: _

Oro, an ancient, mysterious hermit. One of the most powerful fighters on the planet as well as ever, he keeps his right arm sealed so he doesn't kill an opponent in battle. He moved to the Amazon from Japan to master Senjitsu. After several dozen years, he became an expert in Senjitsu. However, he remained in the cave of Brazil for an eternity as it seemed.

Bored, Oro soon seeked a fighter worthy of his style and for the first time in years, he left his cave that he called home. He once again felt the rush of fighting, but was unimpressed with the fighters he fought as he easily defeated them. When the third World Warrior Tournament was announced, Oro thought of the possibility of finding a worthy fighter. Oro soon entered the tournament!

**Dudley**  
Height: 6'5"  
Weight: 230 lbs.  
Fighting Style Boxing  
Nationality: British  
Age: 35  
Occupation: Boxer, owner of his father's company  
Hobbies: Boxing, riding around his Jaguar.  
Likes: gentleman

Dislikes: Rude people

Voice Actor: Francis Diakowsky

Features: Dudley has short black hair and wears green overhauls with a white shirt underneath. He also sports blue boxing gloves.

Bio:

Dudley is an upper class heavyweight boxer from Britain with powerful technique and speed. He seeks perfection both in and out of the ring, always behaving as an impeccable gentleman. Dudley is the son of an athlete who later became a successful businessman. When his father's business began to fail when he was in college, Dudley was able to recover his losses thanks to his professional boxing career.

However, he managed to lose his father's precious red Jaguar because someone had bought it. That someone happened to be the host of the third World Warrior Tournament. Dudley soon entered to regain something precious to him!

**Alex Sanders**  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 150lbs.  
Fighting Style:Tae Kwon Do  
Nationality: British/American (speaks Japanese with a British accent)  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Street Fighter  
Hobbies: fighting,  
Likes: his girlfriend Katie,

Dislikes: his inability to learn English

Voice Actor: Junichi Suwabe (voice actor of Lars from Tekken 6)

Features: Alex's facial appearance looks like Andy from the King of Fighters. His hair is a long black-ish blue and wears a black and gold Tae Kwon Do uniform.

Bio:

Alex Sanders is a British fighter. He traveled to South Korea to learn his craft and now is an expert in Tae Kwon Do. His fiancée Katie is his most prized procession. Katie wants a dream wedding and Alex wants the same thing.

The problem is that Alex is low on cash. He travels to Korea apparently forced him to use most of his money. To make some money, Alex worked many dead end jobs. This was unsuccessful as well.

Katie saw an ad about the third World Warrior Tournament and insisted Alex to join. Alex at first declined but when he saw that the prize money was $1,000,000, Alex's eyes lit up in renewed vigor!

Notes: Those are the characters in the story. The OC's took a lot of time writing and creating so C & C and be on the lookout of Chapter One. Enjoy!


	3. You Can't Escape: Zyon Vs Alex Sanders

I don't own the SF characters, just the OC's! These are the bios so enjoy!

Chapter One: Brave or Grave!

"When the sun sets on the Soliton Mountain, the black moon will break into seven pieces and fall on the people of Ultania. Nothing can prevent this...death and destruction will violate the land. Misery and suffering will assault the people…Then, after 130 days of nothingness, a boy who controls the elements will come to save the people."

This year's World Warrior Tournament is very different. See, instead of the usually elimination system, this tournament will be run by a point system. Rules go as followed; each fighter starts off with one point. Five points are needed to make the finals rounds. Once a fighter encounters another, neither fighter can forfeit. The winner of the fight will take all of the loser's points and add them to his/her points. Fighters will travel the world to find these points. Losers can still win points and fighters with most than five points need to maintain their points before the deadline. There is a twelve hour deadline so fighters don't have that much time to gather points.

12:00 A.M. in Japan. Downtown Japan was always crowed. From movies theaters to restraints, this was the life. However, among this was a local nightclub with flashing lights shining. Usually, this is the place where prostitutes and man get drunk and they go home on a one night stand. Zyon Nakamura was one of those people. Sure, Zyon doesn't get drunk; as a matter of fact, Zyon has never put alcohol into his immune system. But his multiple pleasures with prostitutes were the only reason he came to place. Indolent, Zyon plans on partying like usual until he had to obey his mission. Some days, Zyon questions his position at Illuminati or doing things he knows his parents would disapprove, but he knows that this is all he knows. His rush of fighting is what drives him in reality.

For once, Zyon was bored in the nightclub. The women were less than physically attraction, so Zyon was uninterested. As he steps out of the nightclub, he encounters someone. A man with long black-ish blue and wears a black and gold Tae Kwon Do uniform.

"Are you Zyon Nakamura, the man asked. "What does it matter to you," he responded, running his right hand in his hair. He sighed as he began to speak again.

"Let me guess, you're in the tournament huh?" he questioned, staring at the man. "In that case, take a hike. I don't have the time. I'm too good for you loser." "Really," Alex responded, "well, show me how inferior I am."

Alex quickly goes in his stance, waiting for Zyon to do the same. However, Zyon spits toward Alex's face. He misses, but still, he lets out a laugh.

"See, I'm not in the mood to fight right now. Besides, you're not the one I'm looking for."

Zyon puts his two hands in his pockets, smirking. Alex, however, stands on the sidewalk focused.

"You're lack of respect is disgusting," Alex states, pointing at Zyon. "You're lack of charisma is boring me to tears. You know what, you're becoming a nuisance. Now, what pain do you want to suffer; my fist, my knife in my right pocket or my spike in my left pocket? Either way, I'm taking your points. "

He smirked again. Both men were oblivious to see the crowd of people that circle them. As Sanders got in his stance, Zyon flirts with some attractive women, not taking Alex seriously.

"I'll beat some respect into you," Sanders stated. "Let's party," Zyon said.

Zyon finally gets in his stance. Both men lock eyes. Alex looks focused while Zyon continues to flirt with the women. They move into the center of the street, blocking that lane ways for moving cars. People were ranting and rowdy.

Zyon extends his right hand and forms it into a fist. "Don't make this fight boring."

Sanders shoot off some quick vertical kicks before stopping. "It's put up or shut up. Let's go!"

"_Round 1 Zyon _Nakamura (1 point)_ vs. Alex Sanders(1 point). Fight!"_

Instead of waiting, Alex quickly charges toward Nakamura with speed and quickness. Zyon sets his feet, never letting his eyes off Alex.

"Cardiac Strike," the blackish-blue warrior shouted. He did a beautiful somersault kick that missed barely. Nakamura steps back as the people chant loudly. Still, even though in battle, Zyon doesn't go on offense. Instead, he waits for his opponent to commence and make the move. "Boring, boring," Zyon taunted, evilly smirking. "You're disrespect stops here! Shining Missile!"

The young Brit commences his attack. Zyon seemed unimpressed but after thirteen leg kicks later, he was on the defensive. His forearms took the punishment of those fierce, quick, sharp attacks. Soon, Zyon focuses his dark blue ki into his fist.

"Now, get ready," he warned. Zyon charges at his opponent with malicious force. Sanders also charges toward him. Simultaneously both men strike. The Brit's left foot meets Zyon's right hand. Both men reload on attacks, constantly throwing and blocking attacks. "Ace Crusher," shouted Zyon. The cocky youngster connects on two jabs to Sanders' jab and then finishes the attack with a powerful right jab using the ki he built up. Alex paces back in pain, but Zyon continues the onslaught. "Forsaken Burial," stated Nakamura. Utilizing his powers, Zyon brutally lands four shots to Sanders' ribs. This briefly took the air out of his breath. "Time to do downtown!" As Sanders was defenseless, his opponent land fifteen left and right hooks; then knocking his opponent down with a sick thud! "Tainted Glory!" The Tae Kwon Do expert was down and out for this round!

Round 2. Fight!

Zyon patiently waited for his opponent as the rowdy people chanted his name.

"Hm," he started, "you haven't given up. But I have to say, you have a great amount of stamina. Take a pounding like this!" Zyon arrogantly smirks as Sanders gets back to a vertical base. "Don't get so cocky, "Sanders stated, clearly show his weakness.

"God, why won't you just lay down? I'm tired of beating you up. But, let's make this fight entertaining shall we?" Zyon puts his knife and quickly runs toward Sanders. Recklessly, he attempts to stab the young Brit. However, Sanders gracefully takes Zyon down with a sweep kick. Still clinging to the knife, Zyon quickly reaches a vertical base. "Excalibur," Alex shouted, hitting six sharp kicks to the chest. Zyon stumbles back before his jaw meets Sanders' right foot. Zyon falls to the ground. The knife is no longer in the clutches of its owner.

"I warned you, don't underestimate me," he stated to a fallen Zyon. "Oh really, it's about time to made this fight interesting. For a moment I was going to catch a couple of Z's but that thought isn't so likely now." Zyon sits up and puts out his white, pencil shaped spike.

"Bushin Walls," Alex shouted while hitting Zyon with a sharp kick to the chest. Sanders created a mirror image of him and attack his opponent from both sides. After ten grueling blows from Sanders and his mirror image, Zyon is launched into the air where Sanders' image slams him down with a kick to the chest. Zyon lands on the hard street. Sanders won this round.

Round 3

"Are you done being disrespectful," Sanders preached. "If I was you, I wouldn't worry about that. You should worry about my ultimate combo. It'll rock your world." Regaining his spike, he begins to attacks. He swings and swings. But every time, Sanders gracefully flips out of it. "Shadow Guise," the Brit countered. His mirror image quickly hit Zyon with a backflip kick to the chin. Zyon goes down again. However, when he reaches his feet, a sensation of pain from his right elbow overtakes him. His right elbow is bloody. This only fuels Zyon's fire.

"Shadow Dancer," Sanders shouted, continuing his control of his mirror image. Zyon doesn't block the attacks or even attempts to. Instead, he reaches out his lighter and a cigarette from his pocket and proceeds to smoke peacefully. Sanders takes advantage and the two connects on Zyon with acrobatic kicks. However, the young man from Japan is unfazed and thus continues of smoke.

"What," Sanders mumbled to himself, "how my attack did was unsuccessful. Shadow Dancer is my most powerful attack. If this keeps up, I'll use all my energy. "Zyon laughs confidently. "Did you think that would harm me? See, you're one of the few people who have made me draw blood. My technique, Chi Chiyu, worked to perfection. When my blood is draw from my bodies, I soon become accustomed to punishment, making your attacks as good as a three dollar bill. " "Huh", that doesn't make sense", Alex stated. "Let me explain. My father, Kairi Nakamura was the master of control his ki. Every time blood came from his body, he found a way to make his ki even more powerful not only in strikes, but in receiving punishment. He made his ki take over his mind, which made him immune to such feeling as pain. However, there is one downfall. Using Chi Chiyu takes a lot of strain in the body as the ki from within requires a lot of effort to master it. Plus, if the user doesn't have the intelligence required to master it, Chi Chiyu would kill them! And now, it's time to wrap up the show. Get ready!"

Zyon summons arm length aura from within. As his aura increases in sound and height, his ki around his fist increase also. The scepters are amazed at the pure strength of Zyon. Sanders looks amazed but soon charges at his opponent. "Twilight Dreams," Sanders states before performing kicks so fast the human eye can't track. Unfortunately, Zyon lands the first blow with a punch to the chest. He follows up with ten shots to the face. Alex is semi-unconscious but that doesn't stop Zyon from performing ten slashes with his spike to the ab region. "Time for the finale, Hebi Chi Arashi!" Zyon unloads a forceful shot to the chest of Sanders, thus knocking him out. Sanders is unable to reach his feet.

Zyon quickly abandons his serious face into a youthful grin. The people around cheer him chanted his name. The girls all blushed when Zyon took his blonde and black hair out of its ponytail. He puts his hands in his pockets. "Did I get your hopes up? You'll never defeat me!"

Notes:

This was just a sample of things to come. I was testing out this format of fighting scenes and I really busted my ass writing this fight. Hopefully, it was worth reading. Stay tune for Chapter 4 where there be a lot more fights.

If you noticed, Zyon might seem unstoppable. But trust me, he isn't, but, he is one of the main characters in this act along with the other two planned acts. So, except a lot of Zyon and you haven't even seen his most powerful move!

The stage I tried to envision during the fight was Kim Dong Hwan's stage from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and hopefully, I put a good image in your heads!

Until next time; Later!


	4. Fighters Ready? Engage!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Street Fighter series, so don't sue me Capcom!

Street Fighter 3: Fight for the Future

Chapter 4: Fighters Ready? Engage!

The next day. Early in the morning. The location was a hot spring in Japan. A waterfall was in the background as the place was more like a place for relaxing. However, two fighters were about to engage in battle.

"I've finally found you Ryu Hoshi," a young woman proclaimed in front of the man with the trademark white karate gi and the all too familiar red hand band. The young girl had short black spiky hair and sports a black and blue traditional Muay Thai shorts. On her upper body, she wears a black tanktop.

"It's been a while since I heard of my surname," said Ryu as he dropped his heavy gray duffel bag. "You legs look strong; you must be a Muay Thai user."

"I am Hikaru Nara and I'm the protégé of Adon, the same man you defeat in the very first tournament." she answered." I'm here to avenge that loss. Plus, it would be an honor to fight you Ryu-san. Care to spar with me?"

"This should be interesting. OK, let's go."

Round 1: Ryu (2 points) Vs Hikaru Nara (1 point): Fighters Ready; Engage

"Liger Knee," the high school fighter called as Hikaru quickly attacked Ryu with her right knee. Ryu blocked the attack while Hikaru was soaring in the air. Once Hikaru landed on her feet, Ryu was ready to pounce.

"Shoryuken," he shouted as he cleanly landed his infamous flying uppercut onto Hikaru who fell on the ground with a thud. However, she quickly reached a vertical base.

"Liger Rush," she shouted as she caught Ryu by surprise with a 360 degree flying kick that forced Ryu to stumble.

"Time to go to bed," she continued as she began to grab the head of Ryu and landed six knees to the chin before finishing with a Flying Knee that became a projectile crimson flame.

"Primal Combo," she finished as Ryu was actually slow to his feet.

"That was impressive," Ryu stated as he soon reached his as if Hikaru threw a water balloon at him.

"How did you manage to get up that quickly from that? That's my best move," Hikaru stated in disbelief.

Instead of answering in word, he fired back his response with a High-Blade Keg Kick that saw Hikaru bounce off a nearby walk toward his direction.

"Shoryuken,"he shouted as he successfully landed another uppercut. Hikaru slowly reached her feet.

"Hadouken," Ryu continued on his onslaught but the young girl jumped and evaded the ball on blue ki.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku," Ryu countered as he connected on his infamous spinning kick.

While she was on the ground, Hikaru was thinking of a plan.

"_Crap, this guy is too strong," she thought. "I must find an opening in his defenses. I simply won't let my master down."_

The protégé of Adon soon reached a vertical base and charged at Ryu with the intent to kill. She quickly launched some elbows and kicks that missed their mark. Ryu was simply dodging her strikes with ease, which frustrated her.

"Dodge this, Liger Tooth," she stated as he performed a move exactly like her master's Jaguar Tooth. The Wandering Warrior simply paced back as she missed badly.

"Shinku Hadouken," Ryu stated as he launched his infamous large version of the Hadouken. Hikaru was down and wasn't getting up.

_Round Two: This is the eve of battle; Go For It!_

"Liger Tooth," Hikaru explained as she attempted the same move yet again. Ryu this time landed a mid-air Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku that sent Hikaru to the wooden floor. Ryu went on the offense and delivered some swift punching combos that stunned Hikaru.

"Hadouken," he shouted as he blasted her in the chest.

"HIYAAAAA," she shouted as she quickly hit Ryu with a fast overhead kick.

"Roaring Tigress Elbow," she continued as she sends Ryu to the ground after four powerful elbows.

"_Yeah, I finally got this in the bag_," she thought. "_Now, for the kill!"_

Soon, Hikaru charged quickly at Ryu and began her combo similar to Adon's Super Street Fighter 4 Ultra.

"Super Liger Destruction!," she ended with a knee that placed perfectly at Ryu's jaw! That move took a lot out of Hikaru who felt light-headed after.

"Forgive me master," she said remembering that the moved she performed was forbidden since Adon felt that she was to his level yet. Ryu somehow regain composure, but he crouched, looking weak and vulnerable.

"Now I really got him. Master, if only you could have seen this."

The youngster charged at Ryu and then made a mistake. By deciding to soar into the air, Ryu managed to suddenly spring into action.

"HAH....SHIN....SHORYUKEN," was the last thing Hikaru heard before everything turned white then black. She was done for good as Ryu collected her point, making him two points away from qualifying.

"Hmph, you were a strong fighter indeed," Ryu spoke as if Hikaru could hear him. "You are very different from your master. However, you have a long way to go if you want to be the very best fighter. Don't be discouraged by this battle's result. I was the victor today, but you might be the one victorious tomorrow. As long as you continue to improve, remember that being a warrior is a never ending journey. Maybe we will fight again one day. I look forward to it. The fight is all."

Ryu soon picked up his duffel bag and continued to walk away as Hikaru lay unconscious.

"Good boy warrior; stay alive for now," a woman with black hair with white streaks said to herself in a tree.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I fond you sensei," a young man with a yellow gi proclaimed in front of a male with a red gi and long red and brown hair. Their surrounding background was in the forest of Japan in the early morning time.

"_Damn it's Sean again_," the man thought. "_This boy begged me to train and once I taught him some moves, he wants to learn move! He has a long way to go_."

"Ken-san, I've finally found what it means to know the art of fighting."

"Hmph, let's see how much you have learned," Ken stated.

Round 1: Ken Masters (3 points) Vs Sean (1 point); Are you ready? Go!

"Hadou Burst," Sean immediately went on the attack with a fast but small Hadou ball. Ken easily leaped over it as well as lands a kick to Sean's forehead.

"Shoryuken," he stated as his right fast caught ablaze. Sean grits his teeth as he recklessly charged at his sensei.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku," Ken floated across the space given and landed four kicks to Sean's jaw.

"Hadouken," Ken continued by sending the infamous projectile directly at Sean's face.

"Time to end this, Shoryu Reppa!," the olden man stated as the ten hit Shoryuken combo landed flush, knocking his protégé out. Sean didn't even bother trying to compete for a second round realizing how inferior he really was.

"Damn, it seems like I need more training," Sean stated in a weak tone as he kneeled next to Ken.

"See what I mean. A true warrior never learns the art of fighting. It's a never ending discovery only the best can find out."

"I understand now sensei. I also understand I need a lot more training."

"Oh God!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Sorry for the delay. I was real busy.

Another short chapter but this is planned. I'm still testing this format out so next chapter; expect double the amount of fights unlike this chapter.

Still working on my OC's move set so if you flame me about it, I'm not worried. I still need to tweak or add some moves to balance out some characters so it's a work in progress.

Just in case anyone is wondering, not every fight from the tournament will be showed. Instead, the fighters will mention that fighter A fought Fighter B. I'll only write the important fights.

So as of now the fighters have this amount of points:

3 points: Ryu, Ken, Oro, Urien, Yun, Dudley

2 points: Zyon, Trinity, Nerco, Takacshi, Yang

1 Point (fighters would haven't fought yet): Alex, Ibuki,

0 points (basically losers of matches): Alex Sanders, Sean, and Hikaru Nara

Next chapter: The Lee brothers finally clash; Takacshi encounters a certain stretching looking cyborg, Trinity fights a Kunochi and the protagonist finally makes an appearance in the story by fighting a main antagonist

Hope you enjoy. Rant and Rave, Flame or Praise it. Don't forget to give me feedback and I'm almost done with the next chapter of King of Fighters: TRON!

Later folks!


End file.
